Naruto: Master of Swords
by Mysterious letter M
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was introduced to the world of kenjutsu add in Akatsuki and evil Uchihas and you get one massive headache. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Master of Swords

Now what would happen if the third grown a backbone after Naruto's 135th attack of the month, watch as with the help of a mysterious someone Naruto trains in the way of sword add in fuinjutsu and ninjutsu with a side of taijutsu and armed with a harem full of hot girls watch as he grows the way he is supposed to be.

Also Naruto x Harem list of girls possibly in next 4 or 5 chapters

"Help pwease" said a whimpering 3 year old child as a group of men tries to attack him. Key word 'triedThey stopped when an ANBU with the mask of an Inu dropped in front of the child

"Stop or I will kill you" said the ANBU

"Nii-san" said the child happy that his protector was here

"Why are you protecting that demon he killed your sen-" 'SPLACK' the blood from the poor man splashed as the ANBU slashed his throat stopping his sentence

"Anybody else?" Inu asked

"Nnnnooo ANBU-sama" the group of men said scared as they witnessed their friend killed in front of them rather easily,

"Naruto are you okay" Inu said after dealing with the drunk men,

"Kachi Nii-san my chest wurts" as the child now known as Naruto said it he throwed out blood splattering against the uniform of the ANBU.

'Shit he may have internal bleeding' thought Inu as he carried Naruto and ran to the hospital.

* * *

"Hang in there Naruto I'll get you help" he said to Naruto, Contrary to the minds of the people the civilians are the only ones who abuse Naruto the ninjas are either neutral or they support Naruto.

"Help Naruto is injured" Inu shouted, Almost immediately a group of nurses and Doctors stood beside Inu and fetched Naruto to be brought to the ER. After 1 hour

"Naruto is Lucky to survive as he has internal bleeding and four ribs broken one almost punctured his heart though one punctured his left lung" said Doctor Yakushi "Thank Kami he survived" said Inu

"Is Naruto-kun okay Inu" said the Hokage as he appeared in a shunshin.

"Hai Hokage-sama he is resting now" said Inu,

"Hokage-sama I would like to take Naruto under my wing" said Inu as he kneeled in front of the Third hokage

"Inu as much as i would like to but you have anbu duties and you can't take care of Naruto-kun" Said the hokage

"But Rin is there to take care of him heck maybe the lazy Obito will watch over him" he reasoned, "But the council won't let me do that" the hokage sighed Then Inu looked at him incredulously

"You're the Hokage this is a dictatorship not a democracy this is a ninja village not a civilian one" he said with a hint of anger. This made the hokage widen his eyes he really had grown soft over the years.

"Thank you for reminding me Kakashi I needed that now I'm gonna make the council my bitch" he said

* * *

The council chambers 1:30 am October 1, 230XXD

"Why have you called us here Sarutobi" said Danzo

"That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo",

"Now I have something to discuss with you it's about how the village works",

"Who has the most political power in Konoha?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked

"That's easy it's the civilian council" snorted the fat merchant which ironically his name is Koeta Buta

" Wrong it's the Hokage second is the shinobi clan heads third is actually the ANBU commander then the Jonin commander and you the civilian councils are nothing but pests understand" he said leaking a bit of killer intent

"Hai Hokage-sama" the civilian council said grudgingly

"Now when I say jump you jump and hope it's high enough" he said with finality

"Now Danzo I have heard root is still active am I correct"

"Hai Hokage-sama" "Then Inoshishi(Boar) grab him and bring him to Ibiki tell him no barred holds procedure" By now the shinobi side of the council was actually shocked it was last used on the guard of the second Mizukage during the second shinobi war

"Shikaku i need you to toughen up the defenses in our village my student Jiraiya will be coming by next week to put seals to replace those that were destroyed during the Kyuubi attack okay" he said

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Hiashi, Shibi, Tsume you are the best trackers in the village send 15 genins,30 chunnins, and 5 jonins in each of your clans to scan outside the village it would have a team consisting of 3 genins, 6 chunnins, an one jonin on each team the genin are supposed to be a mix of the three clans as of the chunnins also, is that clear"

"Hai Hokage-sama we understand" they replied seriously

"Now Fugaku I want you to spread the police force in the village and tighten the security" "Understood Hokage-sama"

"The Yakumo clan I want you to help in the defense of the village your skills in genjutsu would help the village greatly"

"Now Inu I want you to get all of the root ANBU I want them interrogated and if they agreed allow them to join the ANBU okay" "Hai Sarutobi-sama"

"Now if I ever hear the civilian council bitching again I would remove all of you completely"

"You can't do that" said Mikku a rich civilian

"Yes I can and I will if you cross the line okay"

"Council dismissed"

* * *

Hospital 3:00 am

"Saru-jiji" said naruto happily as he sees his grandpa in all but blood

"Hello Naruto-kun, I see you feel better now" Hiruzen stated as he looked at Naruto "Hai Saru-jiji, but I want wo go wome"

"It's alright Naruto-kun you will be able to go home tomorrow"

"Naruto-kun are you alright" shouted Rin as she entered the room where Naruto is in

"Rin nee-chan I'm awight I'm a Big Boy now" he said as he puffed out his chest

"Good your alright Naruto, want me to beat up those jerks for you" said a goggle wearing guy who was wearing a Jonin vest.

"Kachi nii-chan alweady beat em" he said

"Well that's good to hear, how about this you rest and tomorrow when you leave I'll treat you ramen" Obito the google wearing jonin said

"Hai Tobi nii-chan"

"Okay Naruto kun rest up and you'll leave tomorrow" the old hokage said

"Hai Jiji"


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO: MASTER OF SWORDS**

**"COME HERE"**- Bijuu/Summon talking

**'COME HERE'-** Bijuu/Summon thinking

"COME HERE"- Human talking

'COME HERE'- Human thinking

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yatta I'm finally out of here" screamed a young blond to himself as the doctor finally said he's cleared to go

"Wait Naruto-kun I'm supposed to go with you" said Obito

"Yeah Tobi nii-san, you're supwosed to be tweating me ramen" Naruto pouted, while Obito was laughing at Naruto's lisp but then cursed as the kid remembered

"You were supposed to forget that brat" He said grouchily

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR**

"Teuchi-jiji one miso ramen and one pork ramen" Obito said as Obito and Naruto sat down on one of the stools

"Feeling better now Naru-kun" asked Ayame the daughter of Teuchi owner of the ramen bar

"Hai Aya-chan, I feel a wot betwer now" he replied in the adorable lisp of him

"Here's your ramen and Naruto it's on the house for being out of the hospital" the ramen cook said as he set down the bowl of ramen

Naruto literary drooled at the smell of ramen which made the three surrounding him laugh, Naruto really loves Ramen, it's like saying Jiraiya is a Super Pervert

"Ittadakimasu" screamed Naruto as he broke his chopsticks

**AFTER 20 BOWLS OF RAMEN**

"Yatta-Yatta I'm finawwy full" said a sighing Naruto

Obito just sweat dropped at Naruto's appetite

"Anyways Naruto the Hokage wishes to speak with you, let's go now we don't want him to be waiting for long" Obito said

"Hai Tobin nii-chan"

**HOKAGE TOWER**

"Hello Mai-chan we have an appointment with the Hokage" stated Obito

"Of course Obito-kun just wait for a while I'll inform him"

"Hai"

"Hokage-sama Obito and Naruto-kun is here to see you"

"Oh of course send them in"

_Later in side the Hokage's office_

"Jiji" said a hyper blond

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, I'm here to inform you several things concerning about you"

"Ohhh I'm gonna be Hokage wight?" he asked happily

"No Naruto it's concerning about why you are hated by some of the people"

At this Naruto's spirit seemed to deflate.

"Obito-kun would you leave us alone for a moment"

"I understand Hokage-sama"

"Okay Naruto I know it will be hard to understand so sit down and listen to me okay"

"Okay jiji" he replied

"I supposed you know about the kyuubi attack right"

"Hai"

"Well the Yondaime didn't really killed the beast, rather he sealed it in a human"

"Eh I thouwt he killed it?" Naruto asked confused

"No Naruto-kun no human can really kill a tailed beast, anyways he sealed it in a newborn child"

"Who is it Saru-jiji?" he asked

"You Naruto-kun" he stated seriously

"So I weally am a Dewon" Naruto said sadly

"NO YOU ARE NOT A DEMON" Hiruzen shouted then he relaxed and continued

"Those who hate you are just plain stupid. You are lucky almost all the villagers like you, do you understand?" the Old Hokage asked sincerely

"Hai Saru-jiji, I understand now I will be Hokage not for the acceptance but for the village" he said with fire in his eyes

"Wait jiji, why did the Yondaime seawed it to me?" he asked

"I cannot explain it to you right now, when you are strong enough I will tell it to you now go and get stronger" he said

"Hai jiji" Naruto said

* * *

"Wait Naruto before you go I would like to give these to you first"

The Hokage then pulled out a scroll with a scream of **"FUIN: KAI" **smoke came out.

As the smoke clears there were several things in the scroll such as:

A scroll with the label "CHAKRA FOR DUMMIES"

Another scroll with the title "FUINJUTSU STARTERS"

And 5 pouches full of kunai, shuriken, senbon, though there are 2 pouches of kunai and shuriken as only 1 with senbon

A roll of ninja string

And finally a case full of money which has 500,000 ryo in it

"Naruto this is a gift from an old Toad, now to seal it again just do it like these"

The Hokage then said "**FUIN"** and then with a poof of smoke all the items, were back in the seal

"Arigato Jiji, I would be stronger with wese"

* * *

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

"Ha finawy Home guess better sweep now" Naruto said to himself as he yawned

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto opens his eyes only for him to be shocked when he sees himself in a sewer

"**GAKI COME OVER HERE" **a voice said

"Where Awe you?" Naruto asked

"**TURN AROUND KIT YOU'LL SEE ME"**

As Naruto turns around he sees steel bars with a gigantic fox with nine tails behind it

"Kkkyu-kkyubi?" he asked scared

"**IT IS I THE GREAT KYUUBI, ALAS I AM SEALED INSIDE A WEAK MORTAL"**

"Why did you atwack the viwage?" he asked

"**AN EVIL MAN WITH THE NAME OF UCHIHA MADARA CONTROLLED ME HE TRICKED ME UNDER A GENGUTSU USING HIS EYES"**

"Hai, arigato for wetting me know"

"**YOU KNOW KIT YOU HAVE POTENTIAL TO BE A GOOD SHINOBI FIRST THING IN THE MORNING TOMORROW I WILL GUIDE YOU IN WHAT TO DO OKAY"**

"Okay Kyuubi"

"**BUT FIRST CALL ME KURAMA AND DON'T TELL THAT TO ANYBODY OKAY, SECOND I WANT YOU TO CHANGE YOUR DIET RAMEN HASN'T ENOUGH NUTRIENTS TO MAKE YOU GROW TALL AND FINALLY JUST RIP A PART OF THE SEAL ONLY ABOUT THE SIZE OF AN INFANT IT WOULD ALLOW ME TO HAVE EASY ACCESS TO YOU"**

"Okay" though he didn't look to happy about the ramen part. He then proceeded to rip the seal then he felt something stirring in his stomach the swirl elongated now it looked like the Uzumaki clan symbol

"**OKAY MORTAL GO AWAY I WANT TO SLEEP"**

Naruto then suddenly dissipated and he found himself asleep again both mentally and physically

* * *

**MORNING**

"**WAKE UP BRAT TIME FOR TRAINING"**

"Okay I'm up what awe we gonna do toway?"

"**WELL RUN AROUND YOUR COMPLEX 50 TIMES YOU STILL HAVE LOW CHAKRA TO RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE**

"Hai Kurama-sensei"

**AFTER 50 LAPS**

"**OKAY NOW COOL DOWN LATER WE'LL BUY YOU A WEAPON**"

"But sensei why do I weed weapwon" our young prodigy asked

"**BECAUSE YOU CAN'T JUST FOCUS ON NINJUTSU OR TAIJUTSU YOU'LL GET STRONGER IF YOU USE ONE"**

"Hai sensei"

* * *

**HIRAGUSHI WEAPON STORE**

**(A/N: i would stop naruto's lisp it's hard to do so just imagine him talking with lisp)**

"Hello" Naruto said at the entance

"Come inside the store, so what do you want?" the man with the name Tenin Hiragushi asked

**"KIT SAY YOU NEED SWORDS AND NEW OUTFIT"**

After He said it the owner of the store led him to the back of the store to look at some swords

**"KIT GET SOME BOKKEN FIRST AND SEARCH THROUGH THE SWORDS TO SEE WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE"**

"Well I want to get some bokken first then I would like to pick for another sword" he said to the man

"Okay"

So as the man was preparing the bokken naruto looked at the swords and a certain sword

It was a small sword it's hilt round and gold with the handle being bronze with leather covering it in a swirl pattern

It's guard was also bronze with a skull connecting the handle to the blade it also has a partner meaning it is a dual sword it also has chains dangling though he didn't know what those were for(just like blades of chaos just different handle)

"Tennin-san I would like to buy these please" he said

"Are you sure"

"Hai I'm serious"

"Very well lets now get some clothes"

* * *

The clothes naruto picked were awesome it was a coat with high collar, though it only reaches his knees, the color of the coat black with the collar having gold highlight in it and with the bottom having violet flames, then he wears ANBU style pants underneath the coat, he also has fingerless gloves and has combat boots all in all he looked badass.

"I would also like some calligraphy set" Naruto said

"Okay, all of it costs 200,000 ryo

After Naruto paid for it he went home to rest and change his clothes, while he takes a bath he said to himself

"I would get stronger for my jiji and the village I would also defeat the madara teme"

After taking a bath and getting in his clothes he said to himself "I look awesome"

with that he headed to the training ground 7 to train

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for all those who read chapter 1 feel free to give ideas. Also I decide to use Kyuubi as male because using Kyuubi as female would be far too troublesome anyways hope you enjoy the story


End file.
